orderofextraordinarybeingsrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Dante
"Looks like this party is just about to get crazy!" ''' Dante is the leader and founder of the Order of Extraordinary Beings, the group of freedom fighters repelling the demon hordes as best they can. '''Appearance Dante's physical appearance looks more human than most supernatural beings. He appears to be a young man in his early twenties with white skin, blue eyes, and naturally black hair, which over the years he has dyed white and blue. The most inhuman physical trait Dante has is pointy elf like ears, which he managed to keep hidden with magic up until the demon takeover, leading him to feel no reason to hide this feature. Due to his supernatural lineage and very physical lifestyle Dante is in top physical shape being a very muscular man. Personality Dante is incredibly sarcastic, casually mouthing off to even the most powerful of demons, and he generally enjoys showing off and taunting his adversaries as often as he can. Dante also displays a fearless, almost disinterested attitude towards incredibly dangerous situations. Dante only ever shows any signs of fear when faced with enemies he simply knows he cannot defeat such as Beel or Amaimon, or when it is seemingly impossible for him to save his friends or innocent creatures of any kind. Dante in many ways is what someone would consider a man-child. Constantly cracking immature jokes and the most inappropriate of times. He has a love of video games, comic books, junk food, and energy drinks despite his constant belittlement of his teammate Zane for all the same things. Often times Dante can be seen as perverse, often thinking about sex or women, being very flirtatious with women of any species he finds attractive, and turning everything into a dirty joke if he can. Dante is very over the top and a lover of being stylish. Constantly making one liner quips that anyone but him would consider cheesy or cringe-worthy and going out of his way in combat to perform over the top and impressive looking attacks if he can. Despite his goofy and childlike attitude Dante can be very serious when the situation calls for it. Forgoing style in combat if his opponent is strong enough to be a serious threat or when the stakes are high enough, such as someone else's life being on the line. Dante has a severe hatred for demons, spanning from many long years of fighting them and seeing the horrible atrocities they commit out of their own nature. Despite this Dante despises non demons of any kind be they human, angel, elf, or even half demons, that do evil things to others, as this is an act of free will and not a part of the individual's nature like with demons. Dante suffers from PTSD, mostly due to witnessing the brutal murders of his original team, along with the countless deaths he's seen over his many years. History Dante was born in the year 1736 in Boston, Massachusetts. He never knew his parents, as his father was a demon who had raped his angelic mother. His mother died in childbirth as the mother's of Nephilim often do. He was raised by a local priest who had delivered him, being lead to believe he was human. His life was unremarkable until the discovery of his powers at the age of 15 in 1751. The discovery of his abilities came when he was attacked by a group of British soldiers who were harassing a young woman named Mary that Dante had developed a crush on. In an attempt to defend the girl Dante confronted the soldiers, one of whom quickly shot the young man with his musket. Finding the injury did not kill him as it should have, but more just annoyed him Dante easily beat each of the soldier's to death discovering his superhuman strength. Sadly despite his efforts Mary was killed in the melee, subjecting Dante to his first true loss. Later Dante confronted his adoptive father about why he was not killed by the musket ball and why he had such immense strength, leading the priest to tell Dante everything about his heritage and what he was, gifting Dante the Inferno Blade, Dante's signature sword which held in it Dante's true power, the Blue Hellfire. Striking it out on his own from here in an attempt to truly discover who he is Dante traveled, quickly discovering a natural affinity for combat. This lead Dante to participate in the American Revolution, at the age of 39, the time when he fully realized his slow aging seeing as he was still physically around 17. Dante became a legend on the battlefield, hiding his Hellfire but putting his other powers on fully display, thought of by the Americans as a gift from God himself. After the war Dante continued wandering, finding many demonic and other supernatural entities throughout America, protecting humanity as best he could from any of the more hostile forces, taking on a role as a silent guardian, protecting the humans from anything he could preventing humanity at large from knowing about the supernatural forces at work. During the 1920's Dante found himself in New York City, somewhere that had become a hot bed of demonic activity. During this time Dante learned more about his powers, what it meant to be a Nephilim, and about the hierarchy of demonic culture itself. Coming into contact with supernatural beings of all kinds turning Dante in a man of the world, steadily understanding more and more about the world hidden in plain sight. During this time Dante crafted two custom handguns which used his blue flames as bullets. After obtaining his firearms Dante began a conflict with the Demon God of Insanity and Madness, Amaimon. This was Dante's first true test as a demon slayer as Amaimon was the strongest being in known existence other than God himself. Amaimon had taken up residence in NYC which spurred the conflict between he, his followers, and Dante. After Amaimon learned who had been killing all of his minions he decided to deal with Dante himself, leading the two to their first showdown. The two encountered each other in a forest, and began a long and drawn out battle. Amaimon being far more powerful than Dante spent the majority of the fight completely dominating Dante. They kept up this skirmish for roughly nine hours well into the night. As the fight went on and on Dante eventually became enraged, awaking his full demonic side for the first time. Activating something known in a Nephilim as Devil Trigger, which allowed him to gain the upper hand over Amaimon just long enough for the demon to become scared and retreat from the battle. While Dante came away with a huge victory he had destroyed the entire forest in the process of fighting Amaimon, making him fear his own power and wish to find more ways to control his demonic abilities. In his search for a method of controlling his powers, as well as his continued crusade against demon-kind Dante ended up joining the U.S. Army under the alias Tony Bluehawk around the start of World War 2, staying largely inactive until then. Dante was shown to be incredibly skilled in all forms of combat during his boot camp training and was the top of his unit. This lead to him being drafted into a special unit dedicated to taking out high profile targets of the Nazi party. Dante ran close to three hundred missions in this unit as it's combat specialist, still hiding his Hellfire from his comrades yet putting the rest of his abilites on full display, using his sword and handguns in combat, being thought of by Nazi soldiers as a reaper, and nothing more than a myth as very few survived meeting his unit, and those that did were written off as over exaggerating the skills of the unit. Amongst Dante's unit he was nicknamed, Lucky Tony due to his healing ability making him seem to never be harmed no matter how much he charged head first into battle. After many many missions Dante's unit got broken up and sent to assist in different parts of the world for the conflict, Dante being sent to France. Once in France Dante met a fellow Nephilim, Alistair, along with his two students Draz and Fenris, both Nephilim themselves. Meeting others like him lead Dante to desert the military after the war and take up with those of his kind. Alistair becoming a mentor to Dante and training him to control his powers better, just as Dante had been looking for. Dante spent his time after the war training under Alistair along-side Draz and Fenris whom he formed close bonds with. Dante had been lead to believe for decades that Alistair was training him to one day strike back against Hell and keep the demons off of Earth for good, when in all reality Dante was being taught how to be the perfect warrior to serve Beel. Dante overheard this information from eaves dropping on a conversation between Alistair and Draz. Enraged by this information Dante turned to Fenris to assist him in stopping the other two Nephilim from acting this out. Discovering Fenris was in on it as well drew Dante to attack his brother student and kill him in combat. After defeating Fenris Dante was attacked by Alistair and Draz, knowing he was out matched Dante escaped the fight and fled to Traverse, Texas in the year 1995. It was during this time that Dante first began dying his hair, starting off with the color of white. Dante spent his first few years in Traverse as a lone demon slayer, living in the first of his underground bunkers alone in the infamous abandoned half of the city, fighting the demons that inhabited it. Dante soon realized that many other supernatural beings existed within this city as he came into conflict with a fellow Nephilim, Nero. Dante squared off with this man several times, each time coming to a stalemate. Before long the two began to relish their fights and formed a strange sort of friendship leading to a partnership in the business of killing demons becoming the first members of the Order of Extraordinary Beings. The two lived together as room mates in the bunker spending their days eating pizza, drinking beer, and killing demons all day every day for about two years until encountering a female Reaper named Pandora. They came into conflict with the girl before Dante realized that this Reaper was Mary, the girl whom he'd failed to save in the afterlife, having become a Reaper. Dante and Pandora fought for a while after this before she realized who he was herself, and the two became friends again. She too joined the group in the bunker with Dante and Nero, where they three first coined the name, Order of Extraordinary Beings. Together the three of them found others, Rangeril the Elf, Trinity the human, Envy the vampire, and Sonny the android. During this time Dante began dying his hair blue. Together this group fought against the demons of Traverse and made the city a much safer place to live for the thousands and thousands of normal humans who lived there unaware of the horrors going on just down the street from them every single day. They fought together for years, taking on demons and forming a close familial bond with one another, getting to a point where any one of them would die for any other of them. It was not much longer before everyone's personal demons came after them, the group going against the Reaper Lords, Nero's twin brother Vergil, the Vampire Covens, and finally Alistair and Draz. The fight against Alistair and Draz would be the undoing of the OEB, as they were simply not strong enough to defeat the two powerful Nephilim. Alistair killed each member of Dante's team in front of him causing Dante to develop PTSD from the event. Soon after the Hell Portal opened up allowing the demons to pour out and take Earth over. Dante unwilling to let the Order's ideals die with them traveled to Tacopa, California. A nearby location to the Hell Portal in an attempt to seal it and put the world back together. Role in Plot Formation Arc: In the year 2016, Dante decided to reform the Order of Extraordinary Beings. Overtaking a government vault for post nuclear survival as the new bunker, and set out to find new members. He soon met Zane, the quarter god and invited him into the fold, after helping Zane defeat his brother Gin. It was not long after this that on a mission together Dante and Zane encountered Roa, a human girl and recruited her into their team. Powers, Abilities, and Skills Combat Abilities: Blue Hellfire: Dante utilizes Blue Hellfire, a special flame he has control over, allowing him to shoot fire from his sword, explode the flames from his body, and many other uses of the fire. The flames are under his control in the manner that he is also in charge of what they can and can't burn and how hot they burn. His flames also can be crystallized into tiny pellets that he uses as bullets in his handguns. Super human strength: Dante has immense strength, allowing him to lift up to 5 tons with ease, and reach 12 tons with strain, his physical strength being greater than the average Nephilim. Super speed: Dante is able to run at a max speed of 80 miles per hour in his base form. Typically making quick dashes around in combat making him a blur to anyone unable to keep up with these high speeds. Super reflexes: Dante's reflexes are in peak form allowing him to be able to read and keep up with almost anyone in combat, even able to match such insanely powerful and skilled fighters as Amaimon. Regenerative healing: Dante can heal from most wounds rapidly. While he is unable to regrow severed limbs or survive the complete destruction of his brain, very few injuries will truly hinder Dante unless dealt to him by a very powerful enemy. The average demon scratch, bullet wound, or stab will heal almost instantly leaving Dante completely fine if not annoyed. Weapon's Mastery: Dante is a master combatant with any weapons, but he prefers swords and handguns. However Dante would be able to pick up any weapon and be proficient with it. Adept Hand to Hand Combat: While not highly skilled in hand to hand combat, Dante is more skilled than the average fighter in hand to hand. Genius level strategist: Due to a mix of natural talent and two hundred years of constant fighting including two major human wars, Dante has become a master strategist, able to think through the exact way to win a fight in almost any situation, allowing him to fight against opponents much stronger than he is in many situations. Devil Trigger: Devil Trigger is a form that Dante can only access when pushed to his emotional or physical brink and still even then is random. This form awakens all of Dante's inner demonic power elevating him to a god level giving him strength to where he can life three hundred tons with strain and can move at speeds of mach 5 close to teleportation. In this form Dante has very little to no control over himself, acting as though he were a mindless demon only concerned with killing whatever enemy stood before him with no concern for who or what gets in his way, making this incredible power as much a weakness as it is a strength for the Nephilim. Non-Combat Abilities: Longevity: Dante being a Nephilim has a very long life-span, between 1,500 to 1,800 years. This means physically he ages incredibly slow, physically being in his very early twenties at the age of 280. Super hearing: Dante is able too hear things clearly from up to 50 miles if he concentrates on it. Without focusing Dante's hearing is that of a normal being. X-Factors: Combat Experience: Dante has an immense amount of combat experience, having spent his life fighting demons and wars. He has been in almost any imaginable combat scenario at least twice, and has learned how to handle almost any situation from this. Indomitable Will: Dante refuses to give up no matter what in any situation, being impossible to break on a spiritual level fully. Despite his PTSD and the loss of his first team severely damaging him Dante's stride has never been fully broken, always going head-on into any challenge. Near Fearlessness: Dante is not afraid of much. He is never scared by his opponents no matter how strong they may be, most times excited to take on a strong opponent. His only true fear is losing his friends, or not being able to measure up to a challenge with high stakes. Weaknesses PTSD: Suffering from PTSD Dante has issues with many things. Unable to handle many social interactions without becoming angry or confused in more recent times as he struggles to deal with the loss of his first team. His PTSD forces him to subject himself to needless danger in attempts to prevent deaths that would not happen even if he were not to interfere. Dante suffers from frequent flashbacks and nightmares of the traumatic events of his past. Being socially withdrawn far more than he was in the past Dante is afraid of becoming too close to any new team mates as he would not be able to handle the heart break of losing another team. Cockiness: Dante is very sure of himself and his abilities, many times having a hard time taking a situation seriously making him more prone to mistakes. Holy Magic: Having a demonic nature, Dante is weak against Holy magic of any kind, as it was designed to kill demons. Category:Nephilim Category:Male Category:Player Character Category:Order of Extraordinary Beings Category:Hybrid Category:Hero Category:Demon Category:Angel